Twitter Oh Twitter
by sayhaitoadel
Summary: Sakura dimention sama orang yang bikin dia kesal! Tapi, Sakura merasa sangat kenal dengannya. Siapa dia? My first fanfic RnR :))


**Twitter Oh Twitter**

_Tik…tik…tik…bunyi hujan di _–ets! Bukan nyanyi, lho! Gadis berambut pink itu sedang mengetik sesuatu dengan satu jari *sebab dia tidak bisa menggunakan sepuluh jari*. "Hufftt… banyak banget sih yang mention!" serunya _tepar_.

"Yeee, mentang-mentang kunoichi paling ganas, hebat, kamu jadi terkenal," cuek si rambut kuning dengan poni panjangnya. Ino namanya.

"Ya, nggak apa-apalah. Toh, followersku 18282820. Kece, kan daripada followersmu 182819?" ucap Sakura sambil mengetik dengan cepat.

Ino menatap Sakura kesal. Memang, following Sakura hanya 7, dan itu hanya ibunya, bapaknya, kakaknya, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, dan Neji. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa following itu paling berharga. Jadi dia memutuskan harus memfollow orang dibawah 10 orang. Coba bayangkan! Beda bangetkan 7 = 18282820 dengan 7? BEDA! BANGEEEETTT!

"Eum, ini ada mention dari entah siapa," ucap Sakura tertegun. Ino meliriknya.

"Siapa?"

"Nama uname-nya FugaTa. Followersnya jauh beda denganku. Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya," kata Sakura sebal.

"Itu, kan cowok paling keren, cakep, cool di sekolah. Ya panteslah followersnya jauh denganmu," jawab Ino. Namun, entah kenapa Ino sedikit tersenyum licik. Tapi, Sakura tidak menghiraukannya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Dia udah 7000181810. Dengan following 1 orang aja. Fugaku." Nah, sekarang apalagi?! 7000181810 dengan 1? Oh my god!

"Kamu follow si Fugata nggak?" tanya Ino. Sakura tidak menjawab, dia tengah menjawab mention dari adik kelas itu.

** FugaTa : follback ya, Senpai. Aku sudah follow Senpai.**

** Sakura : gomen, Sasuke-kun. Gak bisa follback….**

** FugaTa: Hn….**

** Sakura : Ya udah, jangan Menuhin TL, kasian fans-fans ku gak kedapetan mention**

** FugaTa: follow aku dulu.**

"Keras kepala banget sih! Aku bilang gak follback ya gak follback!" seru Sakura sebal.

"Ya udah, kamu follback adek kelas yang keren itu. Dia kan pinter!" kata Ino baik.

Sakura melirik Ino. "Kamu suka, ya?"

Ino menggeleng. "Itu wujud kasih sayang kepada adik kelas. Udah, follback aja. Lagian, followersnya gak kayak kamu kan? Jauh drastis?"

Sakura terdiam mengangguk setuju. _Gapapalah. Baru 8 following_, helanya.

Sakura menekan tombol "FOLLOW" di akun FugaTa. Sakura pun memention Sasuke setelah semua mention dibalas Sakura.

** Sakura : sorry, Sasuke, udah kufollback **

** FugaTa : arigatou**

** Sakura : yoroshiku**

Setelah memastikan tidak ada mention yang masuk, Sakura pun merebahkan diri. Capeknyaaa…~ Tiba-tiba….

_TRING!_

Sakura membuka twitter-nya. Ada Direct Message yang masuk. Sakura heran, biasanya hanya Ino yang mengirimnya DM, namun Ino sedang ada di kamarnya. Setelah dibuka, ternyata dari **FugaTa**.

** FugaTa: hn….**

** Sakura : ngapain?**

** FugaTa: Senpai kelas berapa?**

** Sakura : ehm, kenapa kamu tanya begitu? Kelas 12**

** FugaTa: Oh gitu….**

** Sakura : Kamu?**

** FugaTa : entah….**

** Sakura : whatever! Kamu mau ngapain? Aku lagi santai-santai, kamu ngeganggu, Dek.**

Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak ingin berkata kasar dengan adik kelasnya, namun bagaimana lagi? Dia mengganggu waktu santai Sakura!

** FugaTa: menurut Senpai?**

** Sakura : mau ngapain sih? Nyapa doang? Chat? Marahin? Atau!**

** FugaTa: Atau apa?**

** Sakura : *dalam hati : ni adek kelas tenang banget* Kamu mau ngapain, Dek?**

** FugaTa: kenapa nanya?**

** Sakura : ya sudahlah, tidak usah balas lagi….**

** FugaTa: chat dong Senpai. Sepi….**

** Sakura : bilang dari tadi, baka! **

** FugaTa: gak sopan….**

** Sakura : heh! Emang kamu siapa? **

** FugaTa: memang dikira aku adik kelas? Aku kakak kelas….**

** Sakura : *dalam hati : DEG! Yang bener?* Hehe, terlambat menipuku, FUGATA! Aku bukanlah gadis sembarangan! Seandainya kamu kakak kelas, kamu tidak bilang aku SENPAI! Mengerti? Sudah, jangan berbohong! Aku tahu kamu kelas 11 atau 10!**

** FugaTa: **_**dikandani kok ngeyel**_** (dibilangin kok ngeyel)**

** Sakura : Fugata! Berhenti bersikap kasar pada Senpai-mu ini!**

** FugaTa: masalah?**

** Sakura : *dalam hati : BAKA! Dobe! Teme!* ya masalah, dattebane!**

** FugaTa: copy paste, deh….**

** Sakura : eh?**

** FugaTa: copas punya si Dobe alias rambut duren itu….**

** Sakura : loh, kok kamu tau si dattebayo itu?!**

** FugaTa: ya makanya percaya dong. Aku kakak kelas.**

** Sakura : *dalam hati : jangan…jangan…* Kagak! Aku kagak percaya kamu KAKAK KELAS. Oh ya, terlambat juga Sasuke. Aku kan kelas 12! Tidak ada kakak kelas lagi, you know?!**

** FugaTa: dibilangin masih ngeyel ya?**

** Sakura : Ahh! Aku minta bukti! Kamu kelas berapa!? Kalau kamu kakak kelas, temuin aku di lapangan SHURIKEN!**

** FugaTa: well, oke. Aku terima. Bagaimana kalau hari ini? Biar bukti lebih cepat?**

** Sakura : *dalam hati : mungkin…benar…* Oke! Sekarang! Tutup HP-mu, ganti baju, aku akan berangkat!**

** FugaTa: tidak masalah.**

_BRAKKK!_

Sakura membuka lemarinya dengan keras, sampai Ino kaget. "_Whatever, _Sakura! Kamu mau kemana, sih? Trus kok kayak marah-marah gitu?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Ino. Dia mengganti baju biasanya dengan baju ninja shippudennya.

"Well, memangnya kamu ada misi? Apa kamu mau bertengkar?" tanya Ino.

"Menurutmu?" Sakura jadi pelit kata karena ngobrol sama cowok aneh itu. "Aku merasa seperti sangat kenal dengannya," ucap Sakura pelan.

"_Yosha! _Ino, titip rumahnya ya! Kaa-san sedang pergi ke tukang sayur, so kamu yang jagain!" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Ino, Sakura langsung gesit menuju tempat latihan shuriken.

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapapun? Sakura mendengus kesal. "Penipu! PHP! Pemberi Harapan Palsu!" teriak Sakura.

"Siapa?"

Sakura terperanjat. Dibelakangnya terdengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya. "S…Sasuke?"

Laki-laki dengan rambut harajukunya itu menaikkan alisnya. "Ya?"

Mata Sakura membulat. "K…kenapa Sasuke datang? Lalu…bukankah kamu…."

"Hn…," Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura. "Aku sudah balik ke Konoha. Dan aku membuat twitter, tiba-tiba saja banyak yang memfollowku. Aku memfollow-mu. Kau tahu, ternyata kita bukanlah adik kelas dan kakak kelas."

Sakura terkekeh. "Darimana kau tahu itu twitterku?"

"Aku tidak percaya kau mempunyai followers sebanyak itu, jidat lebar. Makanya aku mau menantang kamu apakah kamu senpai atau bukan. Pada saat kamu bilang kelas 12, aku teringat dengan kamu dan si rambut duren, Naruto," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura pun mulai mengerti. "Jadi, kamu mengetahui dattebayo…. Eh! Tunggu, aku mau bertanya sesuatu hal lagi," ucap Sakura cukup serius.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya berkata seperti.

"Bukankah kamu bilang dattebane? Bukan dattebayo?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Dattebane itu dari kaa-sannya Naruto."

Sakura blak-blakkan mendengarnya. "Kata kamu, Naruto tidak punya orang tua!" seru Sakura.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Naruto. Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, adalah ayahnya. Sedangkan Kushina Uzumaki, adalah ibunya."

Sakura terperangah. "Aku mengerti. Minato menyegel kyuubi di dalam tubuh Kushina ke Naruto menggunakan hake fuin, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Dan Minato Kushina tertusuk oleh kuku kyuubi. Tsunade-san menceritakannya pada saat aku latihan," ucap Sakura.

Dengan tampang cool dan keren, Sasuke membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan pelan menjauhi Sakura.

"Lho, Sasuke? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti. "Naruto memanggilku," si mata onyx itu pun berjalan menuju laki-laki yang berambut kuning seperti duren yang melambai-lambainya.

"Arggghhh…NARUTOOOOOO!" teriak Sakura. Padahal jelas-jelas Sakura ingin bercerita kepada Sasuke. Namun sudah lambat, kedua laki-laki aneh itu pergi memakan ramen. Dengan inti : SASUKE TRAKTIR NARUTO MAKAN RAMEN. Why? Dengan sangat tidak terhormat, karena Sasuke sudah kembali.

Well…akhirnya, Tim 7 bisa di bentuk lagi… Naruto Si Rambut Duren, Sasuke Si Mata Onyx, Sakura Si Jidat Lebar *Author di rasengan, chidori, tendang - jatoh ke kali ciliwung, masuk ke banjir Jakarta, dilempar mobil ke Eiffel, dan blahblahblah….


End file.
